


Black Cat

by esteefee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, Come Marking, First Time, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a bad cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [em-kellesvig (mischief5)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



> ...who wanted cats today.

So, there was the time John Sheppard got transformed into a cat (black, of course), and Rodney volunteered to take care of him, because, well, Rodney liked cats! And it had nothing to do with what a pretty cat John turned out to be, sinewy and soft-looking with ridiculously bent whiskers, or how green his eyes were.    

Only, it didn’t work out exactly as Rodney hoped.

See, Sheppard was a bad cat. A very bad cat. 

Sheppard the Cat used his razor sharp claws to shred Rodney’s science journals, the ones he’d spent so much time meticulously marking up in preparation for flaming peer reviews; Sheppard refused to eat the tuna salad Rodney had so laboriously hunted down and instead insisted on fresh raw meat (repulsive).  Sheppard waited until just after Rodney had face-planted,  exhausted after a six-hour coding session, to begin romping around his quarters, meowing what constituted, Rodney was pretty sure, a moon-language garble for, “Wake up–I’m BOOOOOOORED–entertain MEEEEEE.”

And finally, and most importantly, Sheppard waited until Rodney left and then sprayed the room.  Every corner.  Every piece of furniture. And when Rodney returned and began ranting, “I can’t believe you did this!  No, don’t turn your back on me, Sheppard. I know you can understand me–!” 

Sheppard promptly lifted his ass and sprayed Rodney’s leg.

Of all the…!

When Rodney tried to return the hell beast to the infirmary, for some reason his ex, Jennifer, just laughed in his face.

The furry black devil’s minion needed to be taught a lesson, but by the time Rodney got the room cleaned up and in order, Johnny Cat was curled up in a tiny round ball in the middle of Rodney’s bed.

Rodney curled up around his purring majesty and fell asleep, and when he woke up, it was with an armful of naked John Sheppard, who ducked his head sheepishly.

“Uh. So, add this to the weird list,” Sheppard said, backing away and pulling the sheet up. “Was I just a cat?  ‘Cause, last I remember, we were on the planet of the turnip-things, and the lady with the puka shell necklace was telling me to make a wish.“

Rodney stared at him. “And you wished to be a cat? Of all things?”

“No!  No, what are you…no. I wished…” A strange expression crossed John’s face. “Doesn’t matter. How did I end up here?”

“Well, um. I asked to take care of you.”  Rodney frowned. “And you promptly destroyed my life. I mean, seriously, Sheppard, did you have to mark every inch of my room as your territory?  Including me?” 

The strange expression crossed Sheppard’s face again, and this time Rodney identified it.

“Oh, my God, you did!  I’m your territory! And you _wanted_ to be mine, and you ended up as my cat!”

“Maybe I did?” John shrugged awkwardly, his tanned shoulders moving against the white sheets. How was he so tanned, Rodney wondered. Did he sunbathe out on the pier with his marines?  That was a very hot image.

Rodney shook his head. “Well, you could have just _told_ me and avoided spending two days on four legs. Um. I mean…”  Rodney felt his face heat.

Sheppard eyes went wide. “Really?” Then he suddenly rolled on top of Rodney, caging him between his arms, his face kissing close.  “And if I tried this?

Rodney cleared his throat. “I’m not, ah, complaining?”

“For once,” John said, smiling, and then he lowered his full, luscious lips onto Rodney’s–they were sinfully warm and soft, and Sheppard was a terribly good kisser, which Rodney already knew from spying on him and that Chara person. Oh, he’d hated her, but now John was his.  He had the smelly bed sheets in the hamper to prove it.

Kissing led to nibbling led to full-body humping and then John’s hot hand stroking Rodney’s cock. “Like that…no, a little tighter, and now faster–here, do I have to do everything?” With Rodney assisting, of course, until he howled with the blessed relief of orgasm, and with John snuffling laughter into Rodney’s neck for some reason.

“What?  What’s so funny?” Rodney said when he finished panting.

“Nothing. I love you, okay?” John said, and if that weren’t enough of a stunner, he then jerked himself off, finishing on Rodney’s belly.

“Well. I love you, too,” Rodney said. “Obviously, or I wouldn’t let you continue with your pathological need to mark me with your scent, you animal.”

“Obviously,” John agreed.  “And, by the way, thanks for all the raw meat.”

“Don’t mention it,” Rodney said. And if John purred a little when Rodney stroked his hair, Rodney didn’t plan on mentioning that, either.  “What are friends for?”

 

……………………………………  
September 3, 2016  
San Francisco, CA

 

  
[](https://www.reddit.com/r/cats/comments/504jva/hes_such_a_hunter_hes_such_a_wild_cat_constantly/)  
the vicious beast


End file.
